


eighteen forever

by asexuelf



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon), Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Butch Character, Butch Identity, Butch Reggie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Fluff, Lesbian Activity TM, Post-Canon, i wrote this in the shower i was struck by it so suddenly ajdjdks, this is so short but i had to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: Tulip has something planned for Reggie's eighteenth birthday.





	eighteen forever

**Author's Note:**

> please make this ship the new parapines... i'm on my hands and knees here
> 
> also this fic contains butch reggie because i love myself and there's never really any butch rep so YEET

All Reggie can think is how lucky she is to have a girlfriend that's this pretty. It's distracting, really, how pretty she is, even just standing in Reggie's old bedroom.

Tulip's gotten new glasses recently, big and wire-framed like a grandpa would wear, and a shoulder-length haircut to go with it. The blue ends she's attempted had long since turned green, but it  _ works _ somehow against the otherwise bright orange of her hair. She's worn the look for a few weeks now, but with the dress and boots, she looks all new somehow. Like they're meeting for the first time and Reggie is that awkward preteen again.

"Wow," says Reggie. She means it.

Tulip laughs at her, so used to it by now that she doesn't even blush. "I wore this thing to your mom's birthday, to Todd's album release party,  _ and _ to Esther's graduation."

"Yeah, but you look so good in it."

Like she doesn't want to smile back, Tulip's grin goes crooked, eyes elsewhere. "You're a goof," she says. "And you look way better, so shut up."

Reggie doesn't feel too special. She's wearing one of her button ups (short-sleeved and red) with the nice slacks her mom forced her to buy the last time they went shopping. She kinda wanted to go blue jeans, but Tulip said that tonight would be special, which meant bringing out the special pants. Plus all her colorful suit pants were dirty.

A laugh breaks Reggie's eyes away from her sneakers and back up to Tulip. "I didn't think that would actually shut you up…"

"What!" Reggie grins. "You shut up!"

But Tulip just giggles and snorts, coming towards her to lean against her, letting all her weight rest against Reggie. Despite being taller, Tulip always makes Reggie feel big.

"So," Unable to stop herself, Reggie kisses the part of Tulip's shoulder that the dress doesn't cover. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I thought, y'know, since it's such a special day, and you  _ hate _ birthdays-"

Reggie stuck her tongue out in agreement.

"-that we could, maybe, spend tonight on the hill."

Reggie blinks. "Whoa. Like, our hill?"

"No, the other one." Tulip leans back and smiles at her. "Of course our hill. We'll take the truck out and listen to music and stuff… Maybe sleep in the bed if we can't handle all night. I packed energy drinks and stuff and I was thinking we'd drive through that taco place first- Um. If… that's okay with you, I mean."

She should say  _ god, yeah, that sounds awesome, Tu, _ but she's stuck on one detail. "But… you hate the outdoors, babe."

Again, Tulip snorts. "I may be a computer geek, but I can handle a few hours under the stars with my butchin' G.F. And anyways, hiking was pretty cool when we did. I liked climbing up that mountain with you."

"...Did you just say  _ gee eff _ out loud?"

"Don't bully your G.F., Reg."

She feels light and happy, staring up at Tulip. She feels known and accepted, like she always does. "Okay," Reggie says. "But  _ only _ because you were cool with me getting a mullet."  _ And because you're super pretty and smart and the best girlfriend ever. _

"Oh man. Your mom was so mad.  _ Livid. _ "

"Yeah, but she loves it. I look awesome."

Laughing, Tulip pulls away, but only to pull on Reggie's old jacket - the comfortable yellow hoodie that is definitely Tulip's now. Reggie doesn't think she could wrestle that thing from her if she tried.

Reggie considers grabbing a jacket, too, but as soon as she decides  _ whatever, I'm tough enough, _ she sees Tulip grab her big brown coat and tuck it under her arm.

Her face grows hot and she smiles. "You love me," Reggie says.

"No kidding." Tulip raises an eyebrow at her, but smiles back. "You love me too. We're girlfriends, rememb-"

She's still talking, but Reggie interrupts her with a kiss she has to pull her down for.

When Tulip pulls away, she's laughing. "Okay," she says. "I love you a lot. But we gotta get in the truck soon or else we won't get tacos, so grab us a blanket while I grab a pillow and then meet me at the truck. I already have the big comforter in the back for laying on."

"I'll race you!"

"What-!" But Reggie is already running up to the linen closet. "Hey! Wait!"

They get there at the same time, but Reggie lets Tulip touch the truck first, just so she'll raise her hands in the air and shout  _ woohoo! _ in victory.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! ＼(￣▽￣)/ i hope you enjoyed


End file.
